1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a motorcycle having a human-machine interface (HMI) which can transmit outside information and vehicle driving information to an occupant by bodily felt vibration.
2. Description of Background Art
In a vehicle such as a motorcycle, there is known a system which obtains outside information to be noted during running, such as the position of another vehicle and the position of an intersection. For instance, JP Patent Publication No. 3773040 proposes a vehicle recognition support system in which position information of an intersection detected by a main vehicle having a navigation system is transmitted to a sub-vehicle by radio communication and the sub-vehicle receiving the position information warns a rider that the vehicle is approaching the intersection. The warning is performed using an audio receiver arranged in an HUD (Head-Up Display) or helmet.
JP Patent Publication No. 3211125 proposes a motorcycle which has a vibration generator in a grip portion of a handlebar and drives the vibration generator in response to operation of a direction indicator. An occupant identifies that the direction indicator is operated, through vibration transmitted from the grip portion to his/her hands by operation of the vibration generator.
The system described in JP Patent Publication No. 3773040 visually or audibly transmits warning information to the occupant by the audio receiver in the HUD or helmet. It is impossible to continue to monitor the HUD all the time. When the audio receiver receives other information such as music, the warning information interrupts the music information, which can offend the rider's ear. It is considered that the warning information is transmitted to the occupant using the vibration generator in the grip portion described in JP Patent Publication No. 3211125.
In this case, there is a problem to be addressed. As the vibration generator vibrates the grip portion, it is desirable that its vibrational amplitude be small. The small vibrational amplitude is masked in engine vibration or vibration transmitted from a road to the vehicle body and is difficult to be reliably transmitted to the occupant.
An object of the present invention is to provide a motorcycle having a system which can easily transmit outside information and vehicle driving information by bodily felt vibration, not by an HUD or an audio receiver.